<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tea Leaves and Titan Screams by bakuslut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451714">Tea Leaves and Titan Screams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakuslut/pseuds/bakuslut'>bakuslut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angsty Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), But also, Declarations Of Love, Dom Levi, F/M, Mostly Smut, NSFW, Pining Levi, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rough Sex, as a treat, hence tsundere tag, let me know, soft Levi, tsundere Levi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:41:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakuslut/pseuds/bakuslut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Been craving my handsome sad boy for a minute and have yet to find a fit that satiates my needs so, I made one for others instead.</p><p>update: 6/25———-Smut in Ch 1 and 3 but there’s an actual plot made so read ch 2 if u want to see what happens, TW in ch 3 notes</p><p>Levi swears a lot shshsjkshsjs okay bye</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi &amp; Reader, Levi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. No Use Crying Over Spilled Tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Okayokayokay, this is happening, I don’t know why, but it’s happening.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You didn’t intend for this to start. Truly, you had everything but underlying intentions as you brought tea to a fellow captain’s office. Knowing how he’d recently injured himself saving that Titan-human Scout Yaeger, and how much more escalated things were going to get within the next two weeks, you thought you’d offer some act of kindness towards him. Not that you had a crush on him, but you’d always felt awful knowing how many of his men he’d have to </span>
  <span>decide </span>
  <span>to leave behind or even sacrifice themselves to save the mission.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Okay, maybe you had a crush on him, too. You’d be lying to yourself despite waiting to hear his low voice allow you entrance to his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is that wrong? Inter-personnel relations were frowned upon, but the majority of the ranks were young adults, teenagers even! They couldn’t stop the hormones from building frustrations between the troops. Besides, as handsome as Captain Levi is, all anybody ever did was comment on his height or more specifically; the lack thereof. You thought it was rude, and not funny in the slightest. Not because you thought his height was perfect for your own short self, though, now that you think about it he had a good couple inches over you and still managed to make you feel even smaller. You definitely made a point of telling people off after picking on him, though. And then there’s that time in Trost where he literally saved your life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Besides the point!’ You tell yourself as you huff, knocking just a tad louder this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“State your name, and business, and if you’re not Erwin or Hange, leave me alone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your eyes widened and your frame stiffened; Should you listen to him? Was this a stupid idea? How mad would he be if you persisted? What if he roughs you up like he does when Yaeger annoys him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>None of those thoughts passed through your head as you felt your mouth move, “Levi Heichou, it’s (lastname). I brought some tea, and--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door creaking open stopped you in the middle of your sentence. Through the crack, you could see a very stressed out eye watching you, and couldn’t stop the heat rushing to your face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right! I’ll leave you be! S-Sorry for bothering you.” You stumbled as you tried to turn away without spilling tea on yourself or the tray.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oi, Oi. What’re you doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You didn’t stop, only slowed yourself down to hear what he has to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get in here, brat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You smiled softly to yourself, and didn’t hide it from him as you turned back and came back to his face in the crack of the door. He looked at the smile on your face and walked away, forcing his stern face to keep its cool as he sat back down in his chair. You elbowed the door slightly more open, slipping in and closing it with the heel of your freshly cleaned boots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that you were dirty, of course, but anytime you would have a command meeting or paperwork that involved seeing Levi, you’d make an effort to have a freshly cleaned, pressed, and crisp uniform. Your buttons were somehow sparkling, the toe of your boots too. You’d also taken two showers today, with just the slightest chance of him taking notice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Little to your knowledge, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’s known</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Levi is one of the brightest in the Corps, of course he’s going to see how well put together you were among the bunch of lackeys he never familiarized himself with. He saw the way your hair looked so silky, even whenever you’d tie it up or braid it back. He saw how much effort you put into keeping your uniform, your horse, and your gear clean. He saw you. But he would never have the gall or the time to tell you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for letting me in,” Your soft voice snapped him out of his thoughts, eyes refocusing on the papers in his hands. “I just thought you might like to have some tea with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If there ever is a time where I deny a cup of tea, you’ll have to kill me immediately.” He responds, not intending to be funny but the way you chuckle has his eyes trailing over to you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As if I could ever get you down enough to kill you.” You flattered him, acknowledging how strong he was. He knows you do it, and he can’t say he dislikes how often you compliment him. But he always gets this strange feeling in his gut, and he can’t decide if he likes it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You sat across him on a stool you kicked over to his desk, carefully placing the cups down on some sheets of tissue you seemed to keep on your person. Readily available in case Hange or Sasha decided to start crying over something. But he tentatively watched you, in your oblivious state, just how cautious you were while serving the tea, like you had practiced it so often that you know just how to pour it without backsplash and avoided overfilling. It brought that strange warmth back into his stomach, the way your lower lip was jutted out as your eyes focused on the perfect amount of the brown liquid, and gently placing the pot back onto the tray you’d left on the floor between you two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There!” You smiled proudly, slender fingers sliding the cup over to him slowly by the tissue beneath it, “I hope it’s not too hot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded, not knowing how to respond without sounding like an ass. It wasn’t hard to make tea, but the way that it tasted would vary if made incorrectly. He inhaled softly before placing the cup to his lips, eyes quickly stealing a glance at you mistakenly. What he saw was you staring at him, cup in your own hands on the desk with such a soft look in your eyes, like you were pleading for him to enjoy it. His hand didn’t stop, though, and he bumped himself with the cup, the hot liquid splashing out and making him jolt at the burn. He wasn’t in full uniform, just the top and pants, his riding boots exchanged for some nice shoes, all of which were now soiled at his own doing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Agh!” He groaned, half-upset with burning himself, but more frustrated that he looked like a fool.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, shit,” You were too oblivious as you jumped out of your chair and ran to his side with more tissue, “Forgive me, Heichou, I-- I must have made it too hot.. I’m so stupid!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You kicked yourself for mumbling that last part outloud, not wanting him to hear your pathetic degradation. He froze beneath your touch, letting you clean the shirt of his uniform without a single word leaving his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He didn’t know what to say; he couldn’t speak with you so close in proximity to his face. He just watched, brows slightly furrowed as your hands softly held him in place by pressing a cloth to his chest and neck. You weren’t looking him in the eye, and it displeased him. He wanted to see your eyes up close. He’d only imagined what secrets they would hold whenever he’d meet your gaze in Mess Hall, or out taking care of your horse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, this is my fault.” He sputtered out too quickly for his comfort, slowing your frantic cleaning and finally catching your attention, your eyes locking with his own. Now what the hell does he say to avoid telling you he was staring at you? “I wasn’t watching what I was doing. I… have been so stockpiled with work, I guess my mind was trailing off elsewhere.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your eyes looked over his face, and for a moment you focused on his lips, and you couldn’t help yourself when you reached over to pat the dribbles of tea from his chin and cheek. His brain was firing off so many reactions he couldn’t tell which one to follow. You’re too close, too gentle, too soft, too..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Beautiful.” He whispered, eyes immediately widening like a deer in headlights when the word slipped past his tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You squinted your eyes at him, “E...Excuse me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now he was in trouble. Of course you didn’t appreciate that, what kind of dumbass would be happy if he made a move on them? With the way he looked and how short he was, there was no way in hell you wouldn’t start running for the hills now. Oh god, he could just die waiting for Erwin to get a load of this. Levi Ackerrman, hitting on a subordinate, a fellow officer at that. He’d never even dated a woman, unless you call one night stands with randoms in town dating, let alone confessed anything of the sorts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I.. I --”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You think I’m beautiful, Levi Heichou?” Your voice was soft, cheeks an awfully bright shade of pink as you looked down at him. The way your eyes had lit up, he’d stab himself if it would make the gut churning end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… I… I’m sorry,” He says, pushing your hand down from his face, and turning away to get off the chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you’re beautiful! Too…” You had yelped but composed yourself, hoping he wouldn’t leave and bury himself in his room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was still getting up when his ankle decided now of all times to act up, shooting blades of pain up his leg, and you immediately sat him down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What? Is it your leg, Heichou?” You worriedly got on your knees, not even asking permission as you carefully pulled his leg into your lap and lifted the hem of the pant to inspect his ankle. It was still swollen, but not as bad as the day the troops returned. You reached behind you onto the table and grabbed his cup of tea. He was confused as to what you were doing, pouring tea into a rag. Then he saw you place the cup down, returning to his ankle and wrapping the surprisingly hot rag around it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gross, I know, but the heat will help with the pain.” Your voice felt like windchimes, and he gulped harshly as he recalled what you had just told him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” He said, voice much more tender than usual. You were right, the pain of his ankle began subsiding slowly as you kept your hands wrapped around it. You sat there in silence, that precious flush slowly fading from your neck and ears, but still prominent on your cheeks and nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of c-course, anytime, Levi Heichou.” You weren’t looking at him still, and he frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The heat from the rag ran cold but, your hands were slow to detach themselves from him. Your shoulders were dropped into a defeated slouch, a pout forming on your lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Call me Levi.” He says, getting your eyes to meet his once more, “I’d prefer if you call me Levi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You smiled again, to be given such familiarity from him was a privilege. “Okay, then. Levi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His stomach flipped as you dropped the formality, his eyes scanning your own for hints of being uncomfortable. But he was only met with a starry gaze, and a hint of something he couldn’t put his finger on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like that I’ve ruined tea with you,” He says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just tea, I can always come back with more.” You say, placing his leg on the ground and putting the rag on the tray behind you and standing up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you be coming back?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you like me to, Levi?” You smiled, wiping your hands on your thighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but, would you also... </span>
  <em>
    <span>stay</span>
  </em>
  <span> here longer?” His eyes never left yours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have paperwork to do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d get it done much faster if you could just stay here.” ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>With me.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ He wanted to add</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your ears were hot again, and you could feel his eyes burning holes into your skull, his hands just barely grazing your own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, then. I’ll stay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took hours for him to finish up, but the pile of paperwork had gone down substantially. It almost seemed as though he was tearing through them with a glint of… happiness? Is that an emotion that Levi could portray? You wouldn’t know, but the speed of his hands as they wrote statements, signed documents, and flipped through pages of reports made you a bit giddy— even as you sat on his couch, just watching him and drinking your tea that had run cold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, you got up to stretch, catching his attention for a second before he looked back down at his work. He looked so focused, but so stiff. You half wondered if he had a metallic spine, the way he sat so straight up aching your own. He didn’t seem to mind as you moved into his workspace, trailing behind his chair and placing your hands on the backrest. He flinched slightly when your fingers stretched out, slowly tucking themselves into the collar of his shirt, beckoning him to sit back. He exhaled nervously through his nose when he felt the pads of soft skin meet his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to hurt your spine if you force yourself up like that for so long.” You half-mumbled, experimentally changing the pressure of your fingers along the trapezius of his neck. He softened at your touch, licking his lips before deciding not to speak. He let you touch him, and he had no idea how to react. His hands felt clammy, even as he tossed the papers onto the desk and rested them upon his lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you always get this worked up when filling out documents?” You say softly, far too close to his ear for comfort. Your fingers still pressing into his neck, your thumbs rubbing small circles into his nape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t usually have someone to point it out, so I would not be able to tell you, (lastname).”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My name is (firstname),” You purred in his other ear, watching his throat as he gulped harshly. Oh he was enjoying this, and you wondered just how much he’d let you do to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“(name), of co-course.” He said, eyes fluttered shut whilst you ran your palm into his collarbone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me know if I make you uncomfortable, Levi. I.. I can’t seem to stop touching you on my own accord.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-No, it’s… </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He cursed himself mentally when he stuttered, since when did he fucking stutter? And “fine”??? If he were to say something any less fucking smooth he swore it’d be almost as bad as dying inside the walls. He could feel heat rising up his neck the more you touched him, and spread across his face when you circled around and sat yourself in his lap— your knees pressing into his sides as your lower body rested upon his legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this fine, too?” You sheepishly ask, noticing how the heartbeat beneath your fingertips began rapidly pulsating despite the furrowed brows and small frown growing on his face. “I just think I’d help you relax more this way..” You say while playing with the first button of his shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t play coy with me, brat, if you’re going to do something, then do it.” He snaps, though his red cheeks betray how nervous he is. The small male felt that if you were going to kiss him, now would be the time to do it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Levi.” You said it so nonchalantly that even he couldn’t predict what you’d do next. You pushed your legs off his lap, letting your knees slam onto the ground while your hands worked at his belt and zipper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hands flew to your wrists, “Wait, wait, what the hell are you—?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna help you </span>
  <em>
    <span>relax</span>
  </em>
  <span>, what’s it look like I’m doing?” You smiled cheesily, wiggling your wrists in his grip. “Unless you don’t want me to release.. </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were referring to the hardening lump against his thigh, which you had felt when sitting on his lap. His eyes narrowed, looking around the room for some show of a prank— that’s the only explanation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who put you up to this?” He was angry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha.. What do you mean? Levi, I came here on my own accord.” You say softly genuine confusion on your face, struggling to tear your arms away. He was still glaring at you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Shit. I am so, </span>
  <b>
    <em>so </em>
  </b>
  <span>sorry if I made you upset, Heichou! I thought that you wanted me to—</span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck!</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m so embarrassed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>of course</span>
  </em>
  <span> you wouldn’t be into me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, </span>
  <b>no.</b>
  <span> You can’t be. Hange or even Yaeger must’ve made you—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Made me have feelings for you? You just called me beautiful, Levi. I thought—” You swallowed a sob as you fell back to sit on your legs, “It was wrong of me to assume. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’ll leave right now, keeping me here is only making it worse, Levi!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have feelings for me.” It was more of a confirmation to himself, but it felt like another jab to you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Let me—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled you up by your wrists, back into his lap and releasing them only to cup your face. “Forgive me.” He said before pressing his lips into yours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You sighed into the kiss, though still confused as all hell, wrapping your arms around his neck and tousling with his hair. His lips were plump, roughly pressing into your own as if he were pleading for you to reassure him, and the uneasy feeling in your mind faded away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When you broke apart to breathe you used the tip of your nose to tilt his head to the side, prompting him to open his mouth and gently licking his bottom lip as he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shuddered as your wet muscles collided— you were finally tasting him. His hands were locked in place, but yours wandered aimlessly; sliding beneath his shirt to touch his tensed up skin, scrambling to unbutton the top, and coming back up to grab at his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned softly while you adjusted around in his lap, the friction against his groin filling his delicious desires. But he wanted more. He popped every last button down your top with ease, calloused hands scaling from your hips to your bosom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could cry at how soft your skin was, how warm you felt as he touched you, his lips abandoning yours as he begun a trail of heated kisses along your jawline. You gasped as he nibbled at your flesh, grabbing at his hair only fueling him further. With one hand he pushed your lower back up higher, the other gripping your waist while he delved lower, his nibbles becoming suckling bites on the exposed parts of your breasts. You said nothing, but your breathy gasps seemed to please him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Okayokayokay, this is happening, I don’t know why, but it’s happening.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Now here you were, his lips sucking the skin between his teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“(name),” he muttered between your mounds, “Remove your clothes for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You obliged, rolling the remainder of your top off and with his help, getting up and removing your boots and trousers. He’d kept his top on, his pants falling to his ankles before he sat back down on the chair. You eagerly got on your knees, hands flying to palm at the prominent tent in his briefs when he tilted your head up by taking two fingers under your chin and pushing gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you want this?” Uneasy sternness in his voice, he was worried about you regardless of the fact that you were practically naked for him. “It’s your choice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Levi,” You say, dreamily. “I’ve always wanted to do this. I scaled the ranks, chasing you, I didn’t even let myself acknowledge it. I want to do this with you, no matter the consequences.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smirked, letting you go with a small shrug of his shoulders, his hands letting you go as if he was surrendering. You grinned up at him, and he almost choked at the almost evil look in your eyes as you did. Suddenly, he felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>intimidated</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Your hands continued their delightful rubbing and squeezing, slipping into the slit of his undergarments and slowly pumping his length. He was a bit above the average size, but the girth of his shaft hardly let you wrap your fingers around him. Humming in pleasure, he gripped onto the arm rest with one hand, while tressing his fingers through your hair with the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You could feel his thighs clenching each time your thumb ran over the tip, rubbing small, sticky circles around it momentarily before returning to the shaft. Your head laid against one of them, one arm propping you up while you unsheathed his erection with the other. It was probably the neatest looking cock you’d ever seen; the tip was a flushed maroon colour from your foreplay, and you could feel the saliva collecting in your mouth as you guided your small hand along his length once more, this time pressing your freshly licked lips against the tip, earnestly egging his groans out of his chest while you allowed your spit to dribble out onto it and down his shaft.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long until you put it in that pretty mouth of yours brat?” He hissed, his nails digging into the seat as he watched your saliva trail it’s way down to his groin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You hummed with your lips barely wrapped around the tip, hands coated enough to pump faster, and squeeze a bit harder, and he grumbled a slew of curses from deep in his chest. “I’m losing my patience, (name),” He warned. “Quit teasing me and— </span>
  <b>
    <em>uhhnnh</em>
  </b>
  <span>!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His voice garbled into his throat as his shaft had disappeared completely into yours in one fell swoop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” He breathed out, “Look at you, taking my cock so well, brat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you’ve got to be kidding me.” He grumbled, his fingers tugging at your hair to remove you from his shaft but your grip on his thighs had you unwavering, you were forcing your throat to swallow and constrict around him until he was fidgeting frantically in his seat with angry, beastly grunts of despair. Only then did you pull up for air, hollowing your cheeks tightly until you released his head with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>pop</span>
  </em>
  <span>! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He exhaled a groan in frustration, his eyes glaring at your saliva coated chin, rosy cheeks, and half-lidded lustful eyes. The captain had gotten so close to cumming in mere minutes, thanks to the godsend your throat was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t. Do that. Again.” He ordered, “Suck it like a normal person— Whatever that trick is, it’s too intense to be— </span>
  <em>
    <span>GNNNNHGH</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were down again, swallowing faster this time, earning whimpering low moans, the desperate cries for you to stop or he’d release. So, to be kind, you began bobbing your head, tongue flattened out against the bulky vein on the underside of his cock, your eyes peering up at his face but his were squeezed shut, his fingers now gripping your hair rougher; his hips bucked into your throat while his own released low guttural moans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fucking shit, I’m cumming you little brat!” He spat, finally opening his eyes to watch you, “Swallow it all, like the good cocksucker you are, you hear me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You moaned in response, fluttering your lashes up at him as you pulled back until you could fit your hands(yes, both👀) between your mouth and his groin, squeezing roughly as you hollowed your cheeks around the tip. Your eyes almost challenging him to cum, and he came apart in their gaze, his eyes fighting to stay open as you felt the first spurt in your mouth, then slamming shut when you released your grip and swallowed his cock whole again, moaning around his shaft and swallowing every spray of the thick liquid in your throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held your head down against his groin hard, sputtering growls as he thrusted his hips into your face. “You’re...</span>
  <em>
    <span>ghhhhrrrrhhh</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” His voice hard gone raspy, the feral growling tearing little bits of his rarely used voice. “You’ve done it now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d exhaled deeply as you resurfaced, another pop of your mouth heard before his hand gripped you by your jaw roughly, “Open.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You smiled softly, opening your mouth with your tongue out to show it had all been swallowed. He gently smacked your cheek with just his fingers, “Good girl, now go get in my room. I’m not letting you leave here until your legs are too weak to walk. Then if you’re not a brat, I won’t force you to crawl back to the lab with my cum seeping out of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The filthy words leaving such a stoic face should have been taken rudely, any normal person would have been disgusted to be spoken to like that. But the fire in your loins thought different, you could feel the squish between your thighs as you obeyed his command, walking over to his bedroom door with a slight skip in your step and entering his quarters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was bigger than the room you shared downstairs with Hange, maybe because it wasn’t filled with endless piles of scrapped paper and books. Just as you imagined, it was sparkling clean, not a spot missed nor a speckle of dust found. You removed your bra, folding it as neatly as you could and placing it on his little dresser before seating yourself on the windowsill beside it. He didn’t say where to go, plus the idea of someone seeing your bare back in his window sent another wave of excitement throughout your body. He entered with all the clothes that had been removed, including his own, and placing the clothes where you’d left your bra.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your cheeks felt incredibly hot, and the sultry, devious smirk on his face only made it worse. “Levi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you get on the fucking bed, brat.” He said, stepping towards you as a threat, but stilling when realization showered over him. “Or do you want everyone to watch while I rearrange those guts of yours? Hmm? Want them to see you being rammed into as I coat your cunt in cum?” With each question he was stalking towards you, arms uncrossing when he’d reach your body. A hand hovered along your face, making your thighs clench together and coaxing a small squeak out of your mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tch,” He sucked his teeth,”You do, don’t you?” He said with a scoff, “Well I can’t let them see you, but I know they’ll be able to hear you, my little bunny.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You jolted in shock when his hand grabbed you by the hair and pulled your head to the side to mark up your collarbone, more squeaks escaping at his touch. “Wh-Why a bunny, Levi?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled against your skin and bit down roughly, a louder squeaking yelp made him laugh more. “That’s why, Bunny. Those pathetic little squeaks of yours. And the fact that I’m about to mate you like a fucking rabbit.” The captain released his grip on your hair, only to hoist you up by your hips and use the momentum of tossing you onto his bed to topple above you. You were panting, swift hands rubbing all around your body, like he was mapping out your entire body and burning it into his memory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have no idea how long I’ve waited to do this, (name).” He grumbled as he kissed the pillows that were your thighs, “So beautiful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You whimpered whenever you could feel his breath over your panties, sitting up on your elbows when his nimble fingers began ghosting the outline of your concealed sex to watch your hips twitch around. He smirked, enjoying the look on your face as you peered down at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You used to be one of the most hardheaded, toughest cadets. Now look at you,” He teases, pressing his thumb against your clothed clit the slightest bit, and yet your legs buckled, pouting lips quivering as he started slowly rolling it around, “You’ve come apart so easily at my touch. I thought you’d at least put up a fight, but you’re going to let me do what I want with you, aren’t you Bunny?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ye-Yes, Levi Heichou,” You whined, legs shaking as he slipped that devilish thumb past your panties, continuing his slow-paced taunting. “I want you to do anything, som-something, please!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, I like you begging,” He hums, placing kisses against your pelvis, thighs, anywhere but where you needed him. “Do it again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“P-Please, Levi! Take my panties off, I want you to ravage me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’ve waited too long for this, take me, Levi, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> you.” You whimpered, trying your meet his thumb and failing under his strength. He had his elbows pressing into your plush thighs, his hands alternating between snapping your pantyline against your skin and massaging your core.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good job, Bunny,” He said, taking the hemline at the side of your panties and pulling it apart until it began tearing. He repeated the same on the other side, then peeled them off as if he were unveiling a four-course meal. His eyes shone, sparkling with desire as he saw the strings of arousal breaking from the undergarment, groaning internally and tossing them to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re this wet, just from sucking my cock, and seldom stimulation of your clit. What a needy girl.” He moaned, lowering his head back between your thighs and exhaling a drawn out breath; He likes to watch your hips squirm, and that hole of yours clench around nothing. “That cunt of yours is just begging to be filled, (name). Should I oblige?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You opened your mouth to respond when instead you let out a loud mewl as his flattened tongue took a long, pressured lick up your spread out labia. He hummed on your flesh, flickering his tongue around that precious little nub at the top of your mound. You were whimpering, panting sporadically as you tried bucking into his touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He removed himself, wiping your essence across the back of his hand as he sat up, “Such a greedy little brat.” The captain placed a knee against your left one, and held the other down with his left hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, he plunged the middle two fingers of his right hand directly into your hole, the burning stretch felt like a punch to the stomach, and the sound you emitted echoed that feeling. His cruel fingers curling instantly and practically beating your g-spot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You couldn’t breathe, tears brimming, fingers grasping the cover beneath them as if they’d keep you grounded, your face scrunched up, and heaving cries leaving your throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a good spot, isn’t it? Tch, just looking at that pathetic face you’re making, I can tell you’re going to cum. Are you going to cum on my fingers, Bunny?” He was sadistic, that you already knew, but the way his voice held that teasing, degrading tone had you tossing your head back, your elbows hardly holding you up anymore as you trembled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cu—Cumming, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’m cumming on your fingers— Levi!~” You moaned, something so erotic that Levi could feel his heart dropping into his erection; The sound of your voice crying his name had his eyes fluttering shut, a moan rumbling in his chest while your cunt fluttered around his digits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to ruin you, Bunny.” He groans, snapping his fingers from your hole and not giving you time to think as he flipped your body onto your stomach with ease, yanking your hips up to meet his, desperately rubbing his shaft along your sensitive slit, the head jabbing at your clit, making you cry out for just a couple seconds to breathe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, fine.” He grumbled, but you could hear that fucking smirk on his lips as you settled onto your elbows, “One… Two!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rammed into your slippery hole, the burning stretch returning and fuck, you were cumming again, just at how big he was. He moaned something incoherent, thrusting into you with a steady, rough pace. “Such a tight pussy, Bunny. No wonder you’ve cum again, this cock is tearing you apart. Mmm, I could only imagine how your insides felt these past three years.” The strong grasp on your hips was bruising, but he was pumping his fingers in a massaging manner that the death grip felt downright blissful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, I knew you would feel this good, who let you have such a perfect cunt, (name)? These walls are mine now, I’m going to fuck you so hard that they’ll be ruined for anybody else, Bunny.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“F-Fuck! There is nobody else, Leviiiii~. Ruin my pussy, it’s yours now, fuckfuckfuck, I’m close, I—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn right this is my fucking cunt, nobody can fuck you like I can, you’re mine, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>! you’re milking me— I’m gonna fill you up with my cum.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Aauuuuhggghh</span>
  </em>
  <span>~ Fuck, I just—Cum! Cum inside me please, Heichou, please please please~” You cried as he held you down by the back of your neck, pounding against that sweet spot and painting it with his seed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was groaning, hissing curses, humming exhales as he released, harshly breathing through his nose while he rocked your hips into his by pushing and pulling your pert asscheeks with his palms, riding his orgasm out inside you. Only when he felt your walls release their vice grip on him did he sigh in content, pulling out and and cursing as he realized he forgot to put a fucking condom on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You knew something was wrong when you could hear him thunk his head against the bedpost. Flipping over and facing him, you gave him a small smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t wear a condom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, you know they issue the females with birth control.” You try to reassure him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but it’s just some pill that fucking psycho put together, I don’t know if it’ll work. Fuck, I should’ve known better than that.” He said as he sat on his legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take double, no triple, tomorrow morning, okay?” You say, getting up to sit on your knees and meeting his gaze upclose. He wasn’t looking at you. He was watching the white liquid dribble onto his bedsheets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, look at me,” You say, cupping his face, “It’s not going to happen, okay? I know how you feel about this type of situation. I don’t want kids either, not until those monsters outside stop existing. But now that you’re aware of the situation...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi could feel his heart wrenching as he anticipated your impending rejection, he figured you would just let this situation burn out, and avoid him in the long run. He cursed himself for even touching you, he wanted to take it back, he wanted to punish himself, he—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want you to know. I wouldn’t want to have a kid with anybody else. Nobody, </span>
  <b>
    <em>no one</em>
  </b>
  <span> can best you. You’re everything I could ever want, Levi. Ever since you saved me in Trost, all of our simple conversations and interactions have weighed on my heart.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabbed your hips, balancing himself before he could pass out. “Everyday. I’ve thought about you every single day we were out in the field.” His breath was shaky, but still gruff, “I had to live up to our duties to fulfill the missions, but whenever we’d gather at the end my chest would feel like a constricting knot until I was able to lay my eyes on you, and I didn’t know why.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You lightly chuckled, smiling at him, “That’s called love, Levi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know what it’s called, brat.” He snapped, tackling you into the mattress, burying his face in your neck. “I just didn’t think I could… do it again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You knew of his life before the Scouts. Not only did the streets inside the walls talk, but once Hange noticed how much you paid attention to her little buddy, she gave you a whole lecture on his lack of affection and the reasoning behind it, saving the less tasteful parts for Levi to unveil to you himself. She also promised not to tell him, but couldn’t tell you that she wouldn’t meddle. She did, in her own weird ways, sending you to collect paperwork from him, as your branch commander, but also seating him between the two of you during briefings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You could feel him slightly trembling when your fingers accidentally brush against his knuckles, and you figured he was just a cold dude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Likewise, he never thought that the heat radiating from you was a comforting, adoration kind. He thought you were just sweaty. A trait he’d attempt to pin as the sole reason he could never be with you, but you were so clean and always so fast to learn that he just couldn’t bring himself to dislike you. But never in the past three years of growing besides you would he acknowledge that he’d grown an attachment to you; one he </span>
  <em>
    <span>refused</span>
  </em>
  <span> to label as love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s been so much going on in the past four months, and with this next expedition, I refuse to die before capturing those traitors— and if you even fucking think for a second that you’re allowed to die, I’m going to beat your ass.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, right, Levi. You wouldn’t lay a hand on me.” You tease, squeezing your arms around his waist. “Unless you’ve got some spanking kink I’ve yet to discover.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled lowly in your ear, “Would you like to explore and find out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You gonna grab a condom this time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tch, is that even a question? Don’t mock me, brat.” He said, pushing himself off you and heading to the dressed to pull out a strip of condoms almost as long as his arm. “You’re in for trouble, now, Bunny.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. New Developments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>basically what the title says. no smut, but... well, you'll see.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next day you couldn’t keep yourself composed as you limped through the halls. Levi definitely had a spanking kink, and unfortunately for you, (but also very fortunate) he was comfortable enough to unleash the years of frustration and weight of being Humanity’s strongest soldier on your ass. God, if you could equate the amount of times he rammed into you with as much force as he could with money, you’d probably be swimming in cash right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>None of that mattered, however, it was 5AM, and you had less than thirty minutes to come up with an excuse as to why you couldn’t ride your horse today. That damn Levi, he couldn’t just let the cheeky comment of yours pass him by.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, (name)-heichou! Why aren’t you in riding gear? Your troops are going to be running drills on horseback today, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cheery voice of the aforementioned Titan-Scout cadet, Eren Yaeger surprised you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, good morning, cadet!” You turn around, giving the taller young boy a smile. “Yeah, they’re all going to, but I fell off mine pretty bad yesterday so I’m going to the infirmary for a check up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were lying through your teeth while you walked with him, leaving out the actual reason you had to visit the nurses in the infirmary. There was some research you had to do, very in-depth, urgent intel you had to deal with before it’s too late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no! Would you like me to escort you?” The worried boy’s smile fell into such a cute concerning frown. “You’re limping! Would you mind if I carried you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your cheeks went pink, “Uh, no, no, no! That’s okay, really, I’ll be fine on my own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Using his arm to halt you, he stopped and turned to you, “With all due respect ma’am, you’re pretty small and I know your steed is quite the giant. That must have been a nasty fall. I can’t imagine how painful it must be to be walking on an injured leg.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yaeger-kun, I appreciate it but—.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please.” He begged, “I don’t like seeing you hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You must be tomato red now, your ears and neck burning hot as he stepped closer to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I— U-Uh, o-ok-okay. Sure, cadet.” You could hardly breathe now, and Eren’s tall figure dropped down to lift you into his arms bridal style. His grip was firm, though you winced in pain, and you were sturdily seated in his arms; Not even needing to wrap both arms around him to stay securely lifted. Though for safety measures your right hand rested at the side of his neck, and the elbow across his shoulder. He smiled at you as he walked you through the halls and down the stairwell to Hange’s office/Nurses headquarters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of you discussed his training with Hange, and if he was still unable to control his ability. He despite having met you three years ago, your subordinate was still awfully shy around you. Of course, he still talked to you and was obviously still able to come in physical contact with you, but he never liked discussing himself.<br/></span>
  <span>He really only liked talking to you about you, and your interests. Straying away from the taboo topics of relationships and sexuality, of course. Any time you’d try to ask him about his obvious infatuation for Mikasa or if he were suddenly interested in the incoming graduating classes, he’d find a way to escape physically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But seeing as he was now bound by holding you, you thought it was the perfect time. Your diabolical plan was construed while he was answering a question about his team.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, still no luck with Mikasa then?” You insinuate, with a small smirk on your lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-Ma’am?” He says, furrowing his brows at you with a salmon hue rising in the apples of his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said, are you getting anywhere romantically with Mikasa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He froze. “M-M-Ma’am, if you d-don’t mind, I— I’d rather n-not—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” You huff, pouting up at him. “She’s your childhood friend, of course. But, what about Sasha? She’s pretty cute, isn’t she?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heichooou. It’s not appropriate to—..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t tell anyone if you don’t.” Your hushed, sneaky tone makes the heat in his cheeks burn hotter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hah, we-well..— Y-You promise?” He asks, stopping at the bottom step.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cross my heart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay…” He exhales, “There is a girl— a lady! I mean. She’s very beautiful, and she makes me smile a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Awhhh!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” You coo, “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> it, you’re too cute to be single. She’s your girlfriend then?” You pry, with doe-like eyes beaming up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks away from you, “N-No she’s— She doesn’t know how I feel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What! Why not?” You pout, re-adjusting yourself in his arms, inciting him to fix his grip and squeezing you tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re in completely different… leagues. She’s so much stronger, and better than me. And I’m pretty sure she has someone else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hum in response with a sad smile, “That’s unfortunate , I’m sorry Eren.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be, it’s not your fault. If I were her, I’d probably choose Levi-Heichou over myself too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes met yours once more, seemingly reading you for a reaction. Or if you had even understood what he was implying. But in your mind, there’s tons of girls that he could be talking about; Levi is a very popular bachelor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tons of girls choose him, but he always shuts them down. So it’s not like she’s completely out of your reach.” You say with a small chuckle, pinching one of those cheeks of his gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think she is,” He says, continuing his walk to your destination. “It’s not her fault though, she wouldn’t ever have noticed me if I never turned into Titan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pfft, yeah right. A handsome guy like you’re growing into, any cadet would be lucky to have you.” You say as he lowers you in front of the entrance to the infirmary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ye-Yeah… Cadets…” He says, exhaling deeply and you picked up on a hint of disappointment in his actions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eren... do you have something you want to say to me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He debated it, taking a sharp inhale and opening his mouth to speak when the door behind you opened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eren,” A husky low voice you recognized all too well spoke, “What are you doing here; Aren’t you supposed to be out on the field with the rest of the scouts?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The taller man bowed when Levi took a step forward to stand at your side, “Yes, Heichou! I had to escort (name)-heichou to the infirmary for the injury she endured.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An injury, (last name)?” Levi says, facing you with that stoic face of his. The blush on your face had the corner of his mouth pulling up into a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ye-Yes, I—.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her horse bucked her off, Heichou! She was limping when I found her.” Damn that over talkative boy! Your face flushed further, and Levi had to bite back a laugh by chewing on the innerside of the cheek that Eren couldn’t see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh it did?” He clears his throat to shake off the chuckle bubbling in his chest, “I see. Well good job bringing her here, Eren. We’re to head out now. Miss (last name), I hope your recovery is swift, and that you can forgive </span>
  <em>
    <span>your horse</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now you were chewing on your cheek, fists balling to avoid smacking Levi on the arm for being so cheeky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Heichou</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I’ll see you later, Eren.” You say, waving him off as you entered the infirmary and closed the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Phew! That was the most embarrassing moment I’ve ever had.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Y</span>
  <span>ou think to yourself.</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘Fucking Levi! Could he be anymore cocky? Ugh, I’m not talking to him for the rest of the day.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miss (last name)?” A nurse seated at the desk by the door catches your attention. “You’re here for an injury?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You chuckle awkwardly, “Actually, not entirely.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hums, “I figured. Captain Levi stopped by to ask about the birth control pills we issue and the properties they’re made of.” Her voice is smooth and non judgemental. “And coincidentally you’ve come in right after for… the same, I’m assuming?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, well— yes, but. I wanted to ask about the dosage. Say there was a scare— an accident. If I were to take more of the pills in one dose, would that.. do anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I assure you the formula Dr. Hange created has been tested furiously since she joined the Scouts. If you’ve been taking it everyday like you’re supposed to, it should work.” She says cooly, easing your nerves only the slightest bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How sure? I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be rude, I just… What are the probabilities of it </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> working?” Your arms hugged your torso as you switched your weight from hip to hip, undoubtedly restive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighs, “Like I told Levi-heichou, if it were one time, even five times, as long as you’re not on your cycle or forgetting to take them, you will be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You had finished your cycle three days ago, but weren’t leaving without a number. “Did he accept that as an answer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, he did.” She says, “He was more worried about Dr. Hange creating something stronger, in case that it’s not enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… I can’t. Could you give me a number ratio?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It varies from person to person. Given your height, weight, exercise and diet, I’d wager about… ninety/ten.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what happens if it’s the latter? The ten percent? Is there anyway we can.. you know… stop </span>
  <em>
    <span>it</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She frowns, “Unfortunately, no. We haven’t the technology nor the man power to test out a formula that could stop the zygote from attaching to your uterus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You let out a shuddering exhale, “Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry to upset you, Ma’am. Is there anything I can do for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ye-Yeah, actually. Could you.. get me some pain relievers? I did get injured, but it’s not urgent. I’ll probably be good to go tomorrow if I have some medicine for the night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s your injury?” She asks, standing up to assess you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You flushed, and she stopped reaching for you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” She yelped, “S-Sorry, ma’am, I don’t mean to— Excuse my language but </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You laugh to ease the embarrassment, “Yeah, he’s— spunky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet,” She chuckles with you, “Alright, I’ll be back with a couple doses, one for now and one for later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She got up and disappeared behind the curtains, going to their makeshift medicine cabinet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You stared at your feet as you waited, your toes shuffling inside the boots. Your eyes drifted off them, though, settling at the flat of your pelvis just above your belt. Staring at the clothes settled on the skin, and praying to be a better person so long as you didn’t end up in the ten percent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The curtains open again, shaking you out of your daze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here you are, now, if he’s too rough with you again I can’t offer more medicine without telling Dr. Hange why you needed it if there was no incident report.” She starts, “This is the one time I can tell her it was due to a fever, I hate lying to her. Just tell him to be careful, alright? And sit on a bag of ice, the cafeteria workers could bag you one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You thank her, then make your way to your shared quarters with Hange.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span><br/>Well, shared is an overstatement. Your living spaces were combined into one giant area, while there were two separate bedrooms that linked in with a bathroom. Showers were communal, but the echelon couldn’t imagine forcing their commanding officers to walk three stories down to use the restroom, so they installed one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, Hange had about three quarters of the space dedicated to her endless piles of paperwork, sketchwork, and a corner where she tested out various chemicals just for funsies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You didn’t necessarily hate that you lived with her, but you didnt have to love it either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being messy is one thing, but Hange was on a whole other level. The shared space looked like the window had been left open and a terrible miniature tornado flew through, knocking over books and trinkets alike.<br/><br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your room was undoubtedly the cleaner of the two; you always made your bed (or at least attempted to), you kept your dirty uniforms in a basket, the clean ones folded on the dresser to put away at some undetermined time (maybe. if you tried hard enough to remember.), and there was no messy paper stack at your desk or the bay window that had a perch just perfectly sized for you to sit on.</span>
</p><p><span>This is where you spent most of your free time, seated up against the frame of the window and reading books about the world. They were definitely sketchy, and some of the things written had holes in the stories, but you knew it’d be wrong to question it so you just shrugged it off and took it for what it was; a story.<br/></span>From here, you could also watch the rest of the Scouts commence their daily drills. Your own troop was the furthest away from where you sat, but you could see them with their horses, running courses repeatedly to strengthen their bond with their chosen one. But also from this angle, you could peer over to the window where you would catch Levi somedays. His room and office space were closest to ground level, being that in case someone needed him to run outside it would take the least amount of time.  </p><p>You were perched with the ice bag between your thighs, and you traced figures into the glass in front of you when it fogged up from your breath fanning against it.</p><p><span><br/></span><span>Four months ago, you and Levi would write notes to each other if you caught him in his room for once. Big lettering across blank papers pressed against the glass to communicate just the simplest things, and usually ending abruptly when someone called for him in his office. He’d just point behind him with his thumb, a softer frown on his face than his typical scowl.<br/></span>You miss those days. Now that you were thinking of them, however, you begun to wonder if he’d ever caught you changing. From his window, he would be in the perfect position to see you without you even noticing. Sure it would only be your torso, but the idea of him watching you made your body heat up. But you were overcome with a wave of exhaustion, and decided to hop off the ledge to take a nap.</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Four Days Later</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your relationship with the other Captain began seeping into the rumor mill, some saying they’d seen the two of you too close for comfort when training, others telling lies about catching you in a heated love quarrel. It was dumb, and you had never fought with Levi over anything related to your relationship, so it made you upset that it wasn’t even true.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi, on the other hand, was a whole lot easier to work with, going along with any and every plan that Eren and his troops were sent from Erwin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things were starting to get a little dodgy on the speculation side of history. Many things you weren’t even allowed to know, being told to just send your men out to back up Levi’s in case things went awry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They did in some aspects, but… not everything was as bad as you’d think.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>New developments that supported your theory of holes in the history books began to arise, and though you weren’t allowed to know who among the noblemen and royalty was the center of all the chaos, you were sent out on separate missions with Hange’s troops.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which meant that if push came to shove, you’d also meet with Levi’s. And that made you feel much more relieved. The two of you hadn’t been intimate since the rumors began spreading, but you also had less time to actually see each other. Of course, it was for the best of reasons (saving humanity), but you caught yourself crying to sleep more than twice when you started thinking about how much you missed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was uncharacteristic of you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your body was filled with such adrenaline after they’d finally caught Annie, that you threw up. Off the side of a building you were standing on, too. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You brushed it off when your Troops asked, regrouping with Hange and following through with her missions on the side while Levi’s gang had taken the grunt of the work; just like he always had.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The infirmary was already too full with injured troops and the clinics in the villages were either destroyed when Eren and Annie were fighting, or full of fallen civilians that required urgent medical treatment anyways.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t help that during the following weeks of these missions being done, you were falling behind in speed and found yourself fatigued much more frequently. You had to hydrate twice as much, if not three times more, than you usually did. Some cadets in your troop had caught a stomach bug, and you were annoyed to think you could have contracted that as well. But you were stubborn, and kept pushing on, thinking about how Levi would flame your ass if you didn’t come back from a mission in one piece.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>One particular night, you were in your shared bathroom with your head in the toilet. Hange came in on her side, offering medicine or some tea with lemon to settle your angry stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Hange, really. I can’t even keep plain old water down, so I’d rather just bare through it all until the bug passes.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(name)-heichou, you realize that it’s been a few weeks since you have caught this bug.” She scolds.</span>
</p><p><span>“Yes, but, I wouldn’t like to bother the nurses with a silly bug, there’s men with their limbs missing down there.” You argue.</span><br/><br/>A beat passes.</p><p>
  <span>“(Name)-chan, listen to me very closely" Her voice was softer now, "The bug that some of our troops caught has already disappeared from the ranks. It left most Cadets’ bodies in two to five days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I have a <em>terrible</em> immune system, you<em> know</em> this.” You wiped at the tears brimming in your eyes. “I always get awfully sick this time of year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sweetheart…” She cooes, kneeling down to pull you into a hug, “It’ll be alright. I promise you. Come now, let’s go see the nurse.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Finale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>smut warning; but it’s not what you’re expecting.</p><p>This is the final chapter.</p><p>Lots of angst. VERY MUCH ANGSTY.</p><p>I hope you enjoyed this mini-series and check out my other ones! I don’t have SNK written anywhere else but, I can if you want me to.</p><p>Levi is a bit OOC for a moment, but it’s my headcanon that he’s undoubtedly passionate when he loves someone.</p><p>TW: pr****cy,l</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>That Same Night; Precisely five and a half weeks since your last private, intimate moment with Levi.</em>
  </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh <strong>god</strong>,</span>
  </em>
  <span> did it hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Your body betrayed you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your own flesh and organs were <em>TRAITORS</em>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>At first you didn’t believe it, and when the shock wore off you fell into a hysteric mess;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sobbing roughly with your whole body racking along, tears unending, snot just refusing to stay in its rightful place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All the beds were finally empty in the Infirmary. Some kind of twisted fucking luck of yours made it so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Dr. Hange and the nurses in the infirmary all huddled around your bed, soothing you with words and little touches while you keeled over into your lap.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I can’t tell him-- I ca-- I can’t!” You sob more, “He’s going to be so..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your wailing returned and the nurses had to inject you with an allergy medicine that helped you breathe, but also weighed down your entire body and coaxed you into a sleep. The last thing you remember is begging, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please. Don’t tell him before I do. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please… </span>
  </em>
  <span>He has to hear it from me.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>
    <em>Two Days Later</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The plan to take back Wall Maria was brewing an awful unrest in the troops, many of the new recruits vomiting endlessly and some injuring themselves in hopes of being undeployable for the action. With Commander Erwin injured, the Scouts were in shambles. They had no idea how they were going to have the strength to follow through with all plans accordingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This stress weighed heavily on you, but you were finally able to distract yourself from the painstaking news you’d discovered just recently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You busied yourself with paperwork, training a longtime cadet to step up in lieu of you as a temporary captain, and prepping your troops to follow instructions from them. They were confused as to why you wouldn’t be joining them in the battle, and it pissed some of them off, but when you gathered them around with their horses at the stables earlier. <em>You told them.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Confiding this secret in them, with the exception of who did it to you, had their trust resecured; and many swore they would return to celebrate with you. You thanks them, begging for them to keep it within your ranks and they took a personal oath with you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The troops were to head out at dawn. Meaning you’d have to tell Levi before then. These days, finding Levi was difficult; if he wasn’t out training cadets into tip top shape, or beating Eren’s ass with Hange’s supervision during his Titan training, he was in his office with the door locked for the first time ever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were an exception to the lock, the sound of it clicking when you arrived with tea settled your nerves only slightly. His eyes had bags that bore the weight of everything for the mission to be successful, he looked like he hadn’t been eating, and his usual bright eyes had sulked into emptiness that only began to brighten up at the sight of you in night clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft, wool night dress that flowed just past your knees, and a pair of slippers were the only articles of clothing hung on your skin. The two of you perched on the windowsill in his room; His eyes wandered aimlessly around your frame the entire time the two of you drank your tea, he was feverishly trying to embed your image in his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the tea was finished, you knew you had to finally say it. He placed the cups and tray on his dresser gently and you sat yourself down against the cold glass in front of the older male.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Levi, there’s something I need—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hands and legs moved without thinking, slowly sliding up your thighs beneath the dress and prickling their way to your hips as he knelt to the ground; definitively distracting you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your lack of intimacy over the past few weeks had effected you; the touch sent chills down your spine at the sudden contact, and his head disappearing beneath the fabric of your dress made you blush furiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-What’re you do-doing?” You stammered, breaths getting heavier as his lips pressed kisses up your plush thighs. His fingers squeezed your hips gently, and he hummed in satisfaction when he felt the lack of fabric between your legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No panties to move to the side this time? You spoil me, bunny.” His husky voice shot through your core, the heightened senses in your body rang high while he pressed your knees apart, and splayed hot, open mouthed kisses along your heat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<em>Le-Levi~</em>” You breathed, trying to collect your thoughts and remember why you came here before you felt his tongue swipe up your folds. Your body trembled, a soft squeak left your throat and you covered your mouth when one of his long arms reached up your torso and began massaging a bare breast; your nipples and clit were unbearably sensitive, the combined stimulation mixed with the soft groans of pleasure stemming from the man beneath your dress almost immediately flooded your thoughts until you were unable to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room fell silent, save for your lustful moans and the sound of Levi slurping and lapping at your cunt. He was humming sweet melodies against you and you could hardly breathe, pressing your palms onto the back of the windowsill while your hips ground forward against the flickering of his tongue. His wet muscle dipped down to your entrance at times to tease you a little, and your soft cries increased in frequency. The hand at your chest smoothing around your body had your cheeks flushed in arousal when his fingers entered you. His mouth wide open, and tongue completely stretched out flatly past his lips as he pumped the digits into you. Almost immediately after, you felt the dam break loose and you came. Crackled, desperate moans left your lips as Levi cleaned you up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he resurfaced he wiped his mouth with the tissues you brought in case the tea spilled again. You were still trying to catch your breath when he began unbuckling his belt, and kissing you deeply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve missed you so much, (name).” He admits as he scooted your bottom closer to the edge of the desk, your arms instinctively wrapping around his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your stomach flutters and the feeling reminds you of why you came here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve mi-missed you more, my love. I just, I need to tell you—“ You gasp when you feel his bare cock aligned with your entrance, your walls clenching in succession over nothing. “So-Something important!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can it wait, Bunny? Your sweet cunt is practically begging me to press forward. I’ll pull out this time, though Hange said so long as you’re taking your pills you would be fine.” His voice was soft, like velvet cake with just the sweetest icing of adoration layered in his tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“F-Fuck.” You try to even your breathing, though the kisses being pressed into your neck made it difficult. “I— O-Okay, yes, I’ll wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pressed into you slowly, gritting his teeth as he stretched through your cunt, “God—d-damn, Bunny. So tight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re f-filling me up, Levi. Fuck, you feel so good inside.” You moan softly against the shell of his ear when he’s bottomed out. His hips pull back until he’s almost all the way out, and he holds your hips in place as he drags through your walls once more, grunting when the tip of his cock is snugly trapped between the soft walls that were trying to pull him deeper with fluctuating clenching.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He starts to snap his hips into you at an easier pace than the first time you’d fucked. It was a delicious combination of rough fucking and deep thrusting, and your legs trembled in the air as he hooked your knees into his elbows and grabbed you by your hips. Your eyes fluttered shut as he fucked you, nightdress hiked up to your pelvis so he could get a full view of his shaft diving into your beautifully structured cunt. His thumb met the swollen nub that he’d been attacking earlier, and you lost it;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck! <em>Oh~</em>, Levi, <em>you fuck me so good!~</em>” You cry, bucking your hips up to meet his thrusts and groaning at how blissful it felt to be fucked by your man. “Don—Don’t stop, I- I’m so close, <em>Levi!~</em>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His chest rumbles with a low growl of pleasure as he looks down at your face with half-lidded eyes, and his lip pulled between his teeth, “You’re insatiable, (name). You want more?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ye-Yes, please, m-more!~” Your voice was shaky as his thumb circled around your clit. “Shhhhit, I want more of you— </span>
  <em>
    <span>All of you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, give me all of you, Levi-Heichou.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mere sentence had his face scrunching into a furrowed expression of force as he began pounding into your walls, the satisfying plunges had your creamy hole clamping down with all the force in your body as you came; the wanton moans you let out had your ears ringing, eyes screwed so tightly you saw white, and your fingers clawed into his clothed back as you came once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, you’re just sucking me in— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nnnrrggh</span>
  </em>
  <span>!~ I can’t, I’m—,” His voice fell to a hitched gasp for air as you removed your legs from his arms and dug your heels into his lower back roughly; pulling him deeper into your cunt as his high washed over him, sputtering groans leaving him while you pressed your whole body against him. Your arms were securely wrapped around his neck, and legs on his waist while you thrusted yourself on his length as his cock spilled cum inside you. Your name was a chanted whisper, almost prayer-like as he fell from his peak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When his breaths evened out he pulled you out of his neck by gripping your hair. “Tch. What the fuck was that, (name)?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I— I couldn’t st-stop myself, you felt so good— I’m sorry.” You whimpered an excuse, tears brimming your eyes as you looked into his steel blue irises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, wait—, I didn’t mean to— Don’t cry, Bunny, it’s okay!” He says, pressing a passionate kiss to your lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You kissed back, pressing your lips against his with all your heart, and he hoisted you up into his arms; still sheathed in your walls. The tongue at your lower lip deepened your kiss, goading you to open up to let him taste you. He crawled onto his mattress with you in his arms, placing you down gently and unbuttoning his shirt. You assisted him in removing the useless material, reaching for his briefs and pants as soon as it was off. He pulled out of the kiss to yank them off and returned with hands dragging up your torso, the hem of your dress clutches between his fingers and you helped him remove it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now the both of you were stark naked; Levi’s eyes traveled everywhere his hands smoothed over, his calloused hands leaving no inch of skin untouched. You blushed as his hands smithed over the smallest of bumps at the bottom of your stomach, but he made no indications that he was suspicious of it; you figure he couldn’t tell the difference and thought you’d eaten too much or were bloated or something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rolls back down to press his chest against your own, one hand scooped beneath the nape of your neck as he resumed his exploration of your mouth with his tongue; His hips slowly rocked into yours while his cock rehardened; his free hand massaging one of your breasts while your hands fumbled through his hair. It was getting long, his hair, he hadn’t had time to cut the upper half properly. His undercut was still present, though it started further down that before. Probably because he didn’t want to mess up the way it looked if he shaved too much himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your fingers scratched lightly at his scalp, heels digging into his back when you felt he’d been hard again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soft gasps were exchanged between you two, stealing each other’s breath while he rolled his hips into you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You assumed he would pick up the pace and start another attack soon, but that time never came. Instead, he’d only begun delicately thrusting into you at a slower pace than before; gently pressing his cock into you with his whole body involved. Once he heard your moans leave your throat, he removed one of your hands from his hair and laced his fingers with yours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You felt your heart pounding at the sudden show of intimacy, the hand he held was pressing into the mattress just above your head and a newfound strength in your legs press him flush against your frame; Skin met skin, the slow pumps of his shaft inside you began picking up just the slightest, inciting your moans against his lips to increase and he left them to suckle along your jawline and right below your left ear. The hand previously scooping your neck left its position to hold your hip down, fingers pressing into the skin gently and thumb swiping caressing patterns along it. He was using enough force to have you moaning his name in the most sultry manner, but not to the point you couldn’t make any sounds as he’d previously done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it feel good, Bunny?” He asks softly, pressing a kiss against your ear. “Do you like it when I’m pressing into you this way?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course, my love. You’re so deep inside me, and I can feel every scrape when you plunge into my walls like that.~” He shudders an exhale, his breath fanning against your neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, (name).” For the first time in his life, Levi Ackerman was sincerely in love with someone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your eyes tear up once more, half in joy, and half in despair because you still haven’t had the chance to tell him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>God,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I love you too, Levi Ackerman.. I love you so much.” You try to avoid the hitch in your voice so hard but fail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean it, don’t you? You love me, indefinitely?” He asks, somehow still unconvinced, moving to look into your eyes to find you crying again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forever, Levi. I will love you forever.” Your voice crackled as you spoke, bringing tears to his own eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then….</span>
  <em>
    <span>marry me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The words have your jaw slacking in awe as your eyes flicker around to study his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When we get back from this mission, marry me, (name). I want this to be solidified, something strong and sturdy for me to anchor myself to; I want to be the only man to touch you, kiss you, and find home within your arms.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You sniffle, pressing the hand in his hair against his head until your foreheads touch. “I will, I will do anything for you, my love, I’ll marry you. Whatever it is you want from me, I’ll do it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckles softly, half nervous and half pitiful of himself for trusting someone as deeply as he does with you, despite his bad habit of having every person he’d ever loved or cared for die in front of his own two eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I trust you not to go back on your word. Come back to me when the mission is over, be smart and careful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Levi.” You try to veer off the subject of you not joining him tomorrow, “I will be </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span> for you anytime you need me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He scoffs softly in satisfaction, removing the hand at your hip to swipe at his eyes, cup your cheek and pull you into a deep kiss; his hips thrust faster now, the tug of skin against your pelvis brought pressure down onto your clit and your moaned into his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes were squeezed shut as he pressed into your lips, his own moans quietly escaping alongside the exhales through his nose, hips jutting deeper and faster with every passing minute. The sound of the bed frame slightly croaking as he curled his body into yours filled his ears, and he removed his hand from your face to interlock with your other hand; both arms stretched out above your head as he lifted his torso from yours. His mouth left yours as well, just enough to gently graze against yours with parted lips releasing deep pants and swallowing your soft cries of pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m close,” He whispers against your lips, “I’m gonna cum inside again, little Bunny, is that okay with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ye-Yes!” You whine, “I’m close too, baby, I want you to cum inside me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groans at the tone of your voice, “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hips snap into yours and your cries of bliss return tenfold at his mercy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I—I love you— too!” You’re gasping between words, back arching up off the mattress and his name leaves your chest in ascending cries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you. I love you. I love you.” He’s grunting as your walls fluttered around him tightly, repeating those beautiful three words against your lips as if he had to convince himself to release himself of the restraints he forced onto his heart and trust you entirely, just as your coils snap and your cries hitch in your throat; legs snapping him forward until he’s back to being pressed flush to your body and he lets out the most beautiful moan you’d ever heard him release. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Little to your knowledge, that sound was a blissful cry of freedom. He felt he no longer had to hide his emotions from you, and was at peace with himself for believing in your relationship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound reverberated off the stone walls in his room, along with the quiet squelching of your insides being scraped with his shaft in deep throes while his cum pumped into you once more; his hips sputter as he allows this orgasm to rack throughout his body, face buried into your neck, and squeezing your nimble fingers with his own as he started to come down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You peppered kisses up his shoulder, cooing about how much you love him and how beautiful he sounded just then. He was huffing with his whole chest, his face flushed and lips swollen, and one small love bite just settled perfectly between his neck and collarbone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of you sat there for a while; lips ghosting over each other, sweaty hands untwined and caressing the other’s face, or shoulders.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he finally pulled out and laid beside you, he kept his torso hovering over yours. Butterfly kisses pressed around your face, your chest, and the hands you rested against your ribs. You felt his cum leaking out of you, even with your legs straightened out and thighs touching. He wasn’t watching your line of sight, that precious little lump below your bellybutton taunted you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, his eyes were focused on your lips. He brought his fingers to trace the outline of them, watching you catch your breath and swiping your tongue out to wet them. If he had to choose his favorite feature of yours that wasn’t directly related to sexual intimacy, it’d be your beautiful lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He enjoyed watching them whether you were talking, eating, taking a swig from the water fountains, and the like. His favorite time to watch them was when you pulled them into that sweet, kind smile of yours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though, that’s changed now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His new favorite time to watch them was when you’d form the sentence that brought him to his knees about a month ago or so. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘That’s called love, Levi.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew that. He knew those intense feelings he’d buried so deeply over the past three years were the side effects of being in love with you. But he never thought to stop and ask you if you’d felt the same and when you confessed your feelings to him that day, it was like some chain around his heart had shattered to pieces; Nothing in this world could hurt him now that you were his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the seasoned, thirty-something year old man of seldom words meant what he said when he told you to marry him. Every syllable in his odd, Levi-way of proposing carried each ounce of love that he was trusting you to keep and now that he’s got you in his arms, he’s never letting you go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Levi,” You whisper, looking over at the entranced male.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to go take a shower, I’m a mess.” You lied. What you really needed was to find the nearest restroom to spew your supper into. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighs, knowing that it was pretty gross of him to get your combined juices all over his bed, and rolls off of you to fetch your nightdress and some tissues (which he helps clean you up a bit with) for you. His eyes weren’t as cold and tired as they were when you’d arrived, you could tell as he helped you redress. The steel blue warmed into a deep ocean color, the moonlight reflecting off of his skin framed him angelically. After redressing himself lazily (just his briefs and top), he walked you out to the door of his office, pressing a parting kiss to your lips before bidding you goodnight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And while you were out of earshot, he suddenly remembered you had something to tell him. He frowned, but figured if you had forgotten it wasn’t that important.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Walking</span>
  </em>
  <span> down the halls to seem normal was getting hard as your mouth filled with saliva in preparation for vomit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After hearing his door shut, you take off. The communal female bathrooms were on the other side of the barracks, and you held your breath in an attempt to keep your composure as you sprinted past a pair of soldiers roaming around too late past curfew. But you didn’t have time to scold them right now, and sharp inhales through your nose weren’t helping as you crossed your final archway to the women’s barracks.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>You knocked through the heavy door of the bathrooms, not even caring if there were any girls up showering this late as you beelined for a toilet stall. Hardly making it in time, you expel your stomach’s cointainments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quick to pull your hair out of the way, you let tears fall down onto the seat while your body trembled furiously. You had to remind yourself to breathe as you began sobbing between retches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a knock at the entrance to the vicinity but you prayed they'd just walk away. Your stomach was settled after what felt like hours, but was a mere fifteen minutes, and you flushed away the puke before you could retch at the smell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wiping your mouth, nose, and eyes clean of extremities, you sat down to pee and attempt pushing out the remainder of Levi’s cum that dropped from your hole. After cleaning up your thighs as well as your vaginal area, you fixed your dress and went to wash your hands and face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way your body rocked while you threw up took the remaining energy you had left, and since you weren’t leaving with everyone tomorrow, you opted out of the shower so you could just leave to your room and knock out. You opened the door with a sigh of relief, eyes locked on your feet as you began heading towards the stairwell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“(lastname)-Heichou?” A soft voice asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You yelp in response, turning around so quickly you got dizzy and almost fell backwards until strong hands kept you upwards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah! (lastname)-heichou, are you alright?” Once your mind settled and your eyes opened, you’re met with Eren’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eren-chan?” You squeak, “What’re you doing in the women’s barracks?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a deep flush on his face, “Dr. Hange has me training late tonight, and I was walking her here when you ran past us.” He explained, “She said you’d be fine and went on ahead to your quarters but… I was worried you were upset or something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ho-How sweet of—.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I heard you… In there. Crying and… you know..” He continued on before you could finish talking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I… I wanted to wait until you were done to ask if you were okay. So, <em>are you?</em>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears welled up in your eyes, your lower lip quivered and his eyebrows knitted upwards in worry. He immediately pulls you into his chest, holding you securely like he had that day at the infirmary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You let out soft cries, his lips shushing you and the sweet boy’s voice pleaded for you to calm you down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eren,” You say, looking up at him, “If I tell you something, do you promise not to tell Levi tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes widened, “Levi-Heichou? What did he do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not his fault,” You voice crackled, “I’ve been meaning to tell him— I just, when it came down to it— I couldn’t, Eren, I just couldn’t!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren was confused but he nodded, “I won’t tell him, I give you my word.” He says, “Cross my heart.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You back out of his embrace before inhaling deeply, “I’m pregnant.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His jaw dropped, speechless at your confession.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Levi and I, we’ve been… together since before Wall Rose, and now— I don’t know how to tell him when he’s going to be in a very important battle tomorrow, and— he asked me to..” You sobbed again, burying your face in your hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren wrapped a sole arm around you, rubbing your shoulder gently. “It’s okay, Heichou, it’s gonna be okay. We’re going to take back Wall Maria, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> come back to you, and your child. I know he will.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though his heart ached for you, it also broke a bit when you told him you were intimate with Levi. He should’ve told you that day at the infirmary what he wanted to confess, but, now that he was thinking about it, that was probably the day that you’d gotten pregnant. The timing would leave your situation to have started that day, or even a few days prior. Eren wouldn’t have had a chance even if he did confess. As hard-headed as he was, and no matter how much passion he had flowing into his undisclosed crush on you, he had no choice than to come to the conclusion that this is where he should throw in the towel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have to tell him. No excuses, don’t hold back. It’s crucial that he knows this. You have to tell him, Ma’am, it’s your duty as his partner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nod against his chest, “I know.. I know, I — I just am worried he won’t be happy. And that he won’t want to marry me anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren blushes, “You’re going to be married?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He asked me to marry him when you get back, tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C-Congratulations! Levi-Heichou is so lucky… But he’s also a man of his word, so I have no doubt that he will react positively tomorrow.” He says, “And that he’ll still want to marry you, (name).”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sighed, rubbing your eyes and giving Eren a squeeze. “Thanks for listening, Eren-chan. Now get you ass to bed before I beat you up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckles softly, raising his hands in defense, “Okay, okay, don’t hit me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shook your head, nervously messing with your hair as you climbed the stairs to your quarters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange was definitely going to plow into you with questions of how things went, and you knew she’d be upset to hear you had failed to inform Levi tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of her rambling behind your shared entrance had knots tying in your stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sucking it up, you entered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, the woman of the late hour.” She said as she greeted you. “Saw you headed to the toilets earlier, are you feeling better? You know it’s common to have these symptoms, but I’m sure it still feels awful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You smile softly ash you approached her, “I didn’t tell him, Hange.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT THE HELL? WHY NOT?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You jumped when she raised her voice so suddenly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t! I didn’t— we didn’t have tim-time. He wanted to—..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could kill you, her hands firmly pressed into your skull as she cupped your face passionately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you couldn’t tell him </span>
  <b>
    <em>AFTER</em>
  </b>
  <span>?” You knew she meant well, but man when she’s angry that woman is scary. “Honestly, (name), what was so hard about just saying it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He proposed, Hange.” You said, watching as her brain stopped working. “In his own, awkward, Levi way of doing things. He told me to marry him when we get back.”</span>
</p><p><span>“Le-Levi did? Levi </span><b><em>Ackerman?</em></b> <em><span>Proposed!?</span></em><span>” She shook with some unidentifiable source of emotion, her throat cracking noises as she lost her ability to function correctly.</span></p><p>
  <span>“Ye-Yeah, Hange, he did. He said he wanted to anchor down with me, that he was finding home in my arms.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy mother of Titans!!” She screeched, “You have to tell him, as soon as you see him tomorrow. We leave at night— BE THERE. Tell him. Or might not trust you anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You nodded once more, “I know.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>
    <em>7Am, Morning of The March on Wall Maria</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The troops bustled around, anxious horses ready to go. They’d have to leave tonight in order to catch the enemy off guard, and couldn’t leave a moment too late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi and the upper echelon involved in planning the fight were nowhere to be found, and according to the Scouts under your rule, they were attending Historia’s coronation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were to be back before the sun went down, and you could feel the anxiety in your chest bubbling as you cleaned your entire quarters. Hange’s room wasn’t terribly dirty compared to weeks ago while she was trying to come up with a weapon design that could pierce even the Colossal Titan. But it was still a mess, and you had time to spare.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>You’d finished the living area by noon, only taking a break to eat and collect your daily dose of vitamins at the Infirmary. The nurse also gave you a small dose of a nausea medication, telling you to take it easy with your workload today and try not to stress out too much as it would take a toll on your mental health.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You thanked her as you left, and went to check in on your troops before heading off to shower. The heat of the water streaming down your body helped you with your tensed up muscles. You could inhale the steam in the air, that’s how hot it was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When you finished, you decided on wearing casual clothes you’d brought with you from the last time you visited home. A sleek, navy blue summer dress that fit snugly around your body. Its cuffed, short sleeves left your shoulders and forearms bare, and the soft material was gentle on your sensitive breasts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your skin was lathered in a cream that made you glow in the sunlight, and the wet strands of hair on your head were left to air dry after combing through it.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of feet scattering down the steps leading to the field caught your attention, and you looked down through your window. There was a rally being set up as the corps settled into a formation out front and faced the barracks while the Commanding Officers and fellow Captains (Hange and Levi) gathered in a line in front of the door. They would have the troops walk around back to gather their horses from the stables after Erwin gave a grand, motivational speech and so you began your walk out, being sure to breathe in time with every stair you stepped on and collecting your wild thoughts as herds of shouting soldiers were heard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erwin’s speech was over, and many of the Corps who weren’t willing to lay down their lives scurried into the barracks to collect their things and leave by the time you reached the first floor. You rehearsed in your head what you’d say to Levi as you made your way to the stables. Counting each Scout you passed to distract you when you arrived to your horse’s space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was beautiful, and you sort of felt bad for her, being the lone horse left in the stables. Her whinnying and neighing was anxious, feeding off your energy as you attempted to soothe her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roll call had begun for your troops, led by the most experienced cadet among your men. She was obtaining a headcount since so many of the Scouts and MPs scattered away. Her voice was so strong, you could hone in on it as the other Captains were doing the same. Your focus on her voice betrayed you when you heard her shout “I don’t know, Sir! Forgive me, but I must continue my attendance.” over the flurry of voices. Clicking footsteps of a horse making its way over to your stallion made your heart race.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The hell you think you’re doing, (name)?” Levi says as his eyes land on your back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was furious, were you seriously chickening out on a detrimental mission? Was it his confession to you the night before that made you scared? His chest pounded, you’d only turned your head over your shoulder slightly. Your head hung low and you couldn’t look him in the eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember me saying I had something to tell you?” You spoke clearly, and he hopped off his horse to open your horse’s stable to approach you. “I can’t go today. They won’t allow me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tch,” He scoffs, “Who the fuck is ‘they’? I’m your senior, you listen to my commands.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The infirmary clinic... and the commander. The nurses at the Infirmary talked to Erwin, and he told them I wasn’t fit for service.” You say, your voice not carrying the usual chime and positivity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi frowned, grabbing you by your shoulder, “Look at me.” You merely turned in his direction. He huffed in frustration, “I said </span>
  <em>
    <span>look at me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, brat!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked up into his eyes and he searched your face for some type of sign that told him you were lying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Levi,” You start, hands shakily grabbing his cape and centering it on his right shoulder, “My dear, sweet love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He furrowed his brows in a mixture of confusion and worry as he watched your eyes water. And when you inhaled sharply to let out a deep breath, his gaze focused on your lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m pregnant.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a joke. You were pulling some sick, cruel joke on him. You had to be. No way in hell did you figure that out overnight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tch. You’re lying to me. Directly in my face?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your head fell forward onto his chest with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>thump!</span>
  </em>
  <span> and your breathing became erratic as you gasped for air, pleading with yourself to stop crying. The way your hands gripped his shoulders and your torso began to tremble triggered the initial shock to final hit him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Levi, my love. I’m not lying.” You cry, pulling your self off him and sniffling. “I’m pregnant, I really am. And it’s yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” He spat, “How!? We haven’t been together since—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That first night— Just that one time nearly six weeks ago..” You cut him off. “I had just ended my period the days prior. The nurses say that’s when birth control is the most at risk of failing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was an idiot, a fucking scum bag, the scorch of the earth— That one time he’d ever forgotten to wear a condom and these were the results? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That ten percent.” He mumbled, “You’ve fallen into that fucking ten percent chance. Fuck!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The horses whinnied in reaction to your man’s reaction as he kicked the stable wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(name),” He says sincerely once he turns around to find you holding yourself up by your horse (who could smellyour hormones and bucked at the wall behind her to scare off Levi, “Fuck, (name), I’m so sorry”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He approached you while you settled your mane, arms wrapping around your waist and his head in your shoulder. “I should’ve know better, I should have thought my head instead of my dick— I’m a fucking piece of shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” You cry as you turn to face him, voice cracking, “No, Levi you’re not. I told you to cum inside me, I initiated the sex that night. I wanted feel you closer to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A voice calling for Levi rings outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-You have to go now, Levi.” You say, leading him out of your stable and to his horse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He spins you around and pulls you in by the back of your neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“Tch. How the </span><em><span>fuck</span></em><span> can I leave you</span> <span>now?”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By getting on your hors—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tch, I know </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> to fucking leave, you brat!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They call out for him a second time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks you over and low-and-behold, his eyes landed on that minuscule lump outlined in the dress you were wearing. It was so small, he hadn’t even noticed it last night, despite his face being so close to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>We’ll</span>
  </em>
  <span> be okay, my love. I swear it. Now </span>
  <b>
    <em>get </em>
  </b>
  <span>your fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span> together, Levi-Heichou!” You say, straightening out his uniform roughly. “Lead your men to victory, an—and come back home or I swear to fuck I will never forgive you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes narrow down at you, he knows you’re right. “Tch. I know that already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The air thickens between you, and his horse whinnying wasn’t helping the tension.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soothe her. She won’t rest until you’re calm and back on her mount again.” Your wobbly-voiced words were a double-edged blade while you placed her reins in his palm. He knew what you were saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tch. Come here, damn it.” He said, pulling your head towards his chest. “Take care of yourself, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop crying</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I’ll be back, you know I will.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kiss me, Levi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words sent another pang of hurt throughout his body but he couldn’t leave you hanging, even if he tried. He lifted your chin to meet your gaze briefly before closing his eyes and kissing you softly. His hand that wrapped the reins around the wrists shook vigorously as he tried to keep his composure. His brows were furrowed as your fingers swept away silent tears on his cheeks. He didn’t have the slightest clue as to when he started to cry, but you wouldn’t let him know you noticed; You pulled back just a bit to look into his silver irises deeply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Levi.” You say softly. His hand falls from your neck and lands on your hip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No words..” He starts, sliding his hand ever so slowly onto your bump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You swallowed back the sob that balled in your throat as his fingers splayed out and caressed that sweet little spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could even begin to describe how deeply I love you, (name)... I’ll be back home in your arms soon enough.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you soon, then.” You smile, forcing that cheeriness back into your voice. “Go get those traitors.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>